<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Rites by sweetcarolanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206033">Blood Rites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne'>sweetcarolanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloodplay, Breathplay, Dark Magic, Ficlet, Knifeplay, M/M, Rope Bondage, Supernatural Elements, Trick or Treat: Trick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buddy is willing to do what it takes for Seth to gain the supernatural power he seeks... and he's beginning to enjoy the pain.</p><p>Set when Buddy was the disciple of Monday Night Messiah Seth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Past Bray Wyatt/Seth Rollins, Seth Rollins/Buddy Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Rites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts">RedLeaderfic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do hope you enjoy this little ficlet - it was fun to write!</p><p>Many thanks to my anonymous beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was fortunate that Seth had blessed or cursed the blade before the ritual began, or Buddy would have been covered in a mass of indelible and lurid scars. But even if the fearsome rites forever marked him, Buddy would have offered himself up with the same devotion, eager for the ecstasy of pain and for Seth to gain the supernatural power he sought. A power so great that not even the likes of Aleister Black would be able to withstand it.</p><p>Buddy did not know the meaning of the words being chanted, or of the symbols Seth was carving into his skin, but his breath hitched and his swollen cock throbbed and ached each time Seth’s fingers slowly traced an arcane pattern through the streams of blood that flowed down Buddy’s arms and chest. </p><p>As the silver blade flashed beneath the light of a circle of black candles, tearing open Buddy’s skin, and the ropes that bound him chafed his wrists with relentless harshness, he looked upon the face of Seth and without words begged for more of that exquisite agony. </p><p>Seth smiled, a devilish glow illuminating his eyes from within, and he placed a chaste kiss upon Buddy’s lips as he dragged one bloodied fingertip along Buddy’s collarbone.</p><p>“All that I have done to you was once done to me,” Seth whispered, and the evil light in his eyes burned brighter than the candle flames. “I let Him in, and He showed me that opening ourselves to pain and fear, and then transcending them, will make us strong.”</p><p>Buddy gasped, and trembled in his bonds, for he could swear he heard the demonic laughter of the Fiend echoing around the room when Seth bent forward to kiss Buddy again. </p><p>Seth wrapped his hands around Buddy’s throat, clenching them so tight that Buddy could not breathe. He did not struggle, but leaned into those choking hands as if they were bestowing sweet, tender caresses.</p><p>Buddy’s senses were reeling; dizzy from blood loss and breathlessness, the strangest visions began to fill his brain. He saw a room full of red light, heat and sweat where the Fiend had a bruised and bleeding Seth pinned beneath him. And Buddy saw himself, on his hands and knees for Seth, being choked with the same delectable pressure he was feeling at that very moment, while Seth fucked him till he swooned into the darkness.</p><p>“It will be as you have seen it. This, my faithful disciple, I promise you,” Buddy heard Seth say, and his eyes went wide with wonder, for the words had not been spoken aloud.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>